


Sl'askia's TF sketches

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 3d model, Cybertron, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Place for me to show off my sketches/WIP work, all related to Transformers in some way (if not to my own work).A lot of this is very rough/unpolished and many are just quick concept sketches or done for fun.





	1. Initial Phaseshot concept

**Author's Note:**

> When I was first considering the idea of giving Kaddrocrom a Cybertronian form, I did these initial concept sketches. I didn't change much when doing the 'official' concept art.


	2. Baby DragonCee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick sketch showing roughly how Arcee looked when she was first transformed into a dragon in 'Law of Casualty'.

"Great…I’m a ‘baby’ dragon… A FAT baby dragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I totally fail at drawing 'chubby'.


	3. Starscream Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an official early concept piece of Starscream for the Prime show. (http://fav.me/d40q8l6 if you want to see)

The battle around the Well suddenly started to slow, then stop.  All bots, Decepticon and Autobot alike, had spotted something that shocked them all.  
  
Floating above the battlefield, was a silver seeker.  Unknown, yet familiar.  It wasn't the seeker that was getting everyone's attention, it was the decapitated head of Megatron himself being held in it's claws.  Drops of energon slowly dripped from the head as the seeker just floated there, waiting.  Waiting for all optics to be upon it.  
  
"Attention Decepticons!"  the seeker finally spoke, in the unmistakable voice of Starscream.  "Your  _leader_ , Megatron, is no more!"  He held out the head, as if to make it abundantly clear.  "Surrender now!  Or share his fate!"  At this, he threw the head onto the battlefield....

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screamer's attitude here is based more on my headcanon for the 'Astral Aligned' continuity. Basically, he doesn't have the desire to lead the 'Con's...just end the fragging war so Cybertron could be restored.


	4. MINE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp showing his possessive seeker side....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you have a crazy in love (but fiercely possessive!) seeker on your back glaring dagger at anybot that looks at you the wrong way?  
> You just endure it. Jackie doesn't seem to mind though: I think he finds it cute, tbh. At least in this instance.  
> I've had some version of this picture in my head ever since this ship materialized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more inline with the 'Spark of the Wrecker' continuity than the 'Astral Aligned' one. For now. Ya never know.
> 
> (scrap...I knew I had forgotten Jackie's little beard thing...but now I just noticed I forgot his winglets as well *headdesk*)


	5. 3D Skywarp WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I dabble in 3d modelling from time to time. Blender is my primary 3d Software atm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing about converting 2d into 3d...is that you quickly discover how you drew certain parts of a 2d design doesn't translate well into 3d. So lots of tweaking involved! 
> 
> Anyway, still got a bit of work to do. Still need to do the neck, for instance...and I want to refine some areas, like the face, more. I intend to do some basic coloring/texturing as well.


	6. Flashwing Monologing WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea was popped up when I was trying to get the motivation going to work on a different idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech bubbles will be redone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is he talking to? What is he saying? Those questions will be 'partly' answered when I finish this! For now, feel free to guess!


	7. WIP Ebonscream 3d Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the same project that I created the sword model for. For obvious reasons this is taking longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually further along than this now: he's just missing his legs (and neck cables). After that, it's refining, texturing and then...rigging....*shudder*


	8. 3D Ebonscream posing tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of poses I did with my 3D model of Ebonscream as I refined the rig.

First one is purposely a bit goofy.  I had the scene of Ebony being chased by a torqued off Kup in my head when I did it.

Nothing really special about these, just trying different things and identifying more problem areas.  I am fond of the middle pose though.

Final two after I added more controls to the rig for easier posing.  Right one I included his swords...they should look familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are still some problem areas, but they are minor and I can work around them.
> 
> Unfortunately, his hip joints I realized I designed rather poorly. Something to keep in mind if I ever decide to make another TF model.


	9. Fauna concept art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick concept sketches of three creatures in my AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clockwise starting from top left:
> 
> Queen Leech  
> Spiny and cave ticks  
> Tunnel raptor.


	10. Cybertron Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the bug in my head to try making a model of Cybertron. However, I didn't base it on any particular continuity, more of a 'possible' one. I did include a couple of rather iconic features, such as the Sonic Canyons and Rust Sea (and an area that is obviously Iacon...or eventually will become it). I'll likely keep tinkering with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that was in my head as I was working on it was: do many canon incarnations of Cybertron look like someone took a bite out of it? War? Unicron? One of Wheeljack's (or Shockwave) experiments having a drastic consequence? To be honest I never really looked into why. With that in mind, I figured out my own reason.
> 
> Floating islands, which were made up of lighter metals and rich in energon (and maybe a dash of the stuff the humans were after in the Avatar movie), dominate that particular region. They became the perfect home for flight frames in the early days. Over time however, these islands disappeared for a number of reasons. Over harvesting, the winds that emanate from the inner planet blowing them out into orbit, and so on. By the time of the Great War, these islands are completely gone.


	11. Cybertron Model 2 - WIP Iacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close up of detail work on the same model as last chap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is likely going to kill me by the time this project is done....


End file.
